yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 213
"Village of Vengeance - Part 5", known as "Countdown to the Evil God's Resurrection" in the Japanese version, is the two-hundred and thirteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It aired in Japan on July 14, 2004 and in the US on February 4, 2006. Summary Thief King Bakura has just been revived!. He takes over where Aknadin/"Great Dark Priest" had left off, namely attempt to convince Priest Seto to pledge his allegiance to Zorc. Meanwhile Kisara is still trying to locate Priest Seto to prevent him from joining the evil and making a big mistake. At this point, Thief King Bakura summons "Diabound" again. Its Stone Tablet was destroyed, but thanks to the power of all the Millennium Items, Bakura does not need a tablet anymore. In addition, the Items have made "Diabound" stronger than ever. Aknadin makes one final attempt to convince his son to join Zorc, while Isis, Shada, Shimon Muran and the Pharaoh urge him not to listen. At this point, having had enough of the Sacred Guardians' meddling, Aknadin opens a dark portal and throws Priest Seto into it. He follows shortly after. The Pharaoh tries to get in as well, but Bakura's "Diabound" prevents him. Thief King Bakura snaps his fingers and the ground starts shaking. The Tablet of the Realm of the Dead retreats into the ground and tenebrosity fills the room. Back at the Egyptian capital, Seto Kaiba has just woken up. He thinks this may just be a dream or a hallucination, but he soon realizes it is not when 2 children pass right through him as if he were immaterial. He then comes across Kisara, who is still searching for Priest Seto. Kaiba remembers her as the girl he saw in his vision from when Ishtar brought the Tablet of Lost Memories to Japan. He is surprised to find that Kisara can see him. Back at Kul Elna, Thief King Bakura's magic has transported the Priests back to the surface and they have now been separated from one another, in groups. Shimon Muran and Shada have to fight "Cobraman Sakuzy". Shada summons "Two-Headed Jackal Warrior" to assist him and he promptly gets rid of the monster. Isis and Karim have to fight "Giant Axe Mummy". Isis summons "Spiria", but her monster is quickly dispatched. The Pharaoh and Hassan have to deal with "Swarm of Scarabs". Mana is dealing with an "Skeleton Fiend". To help her, she summons "Dark Magician Girl". Eventually, Shimon Muran and Shada join up with Isis and Karim, just as Isis receives a fatal blow from the monster she's battling. Since he is too weak to be of any assistance, Karim transfers his remaining ba to Shada. "Two-Headed Jackal Warrior" grows more powerful as a result and gets rid of the monster attacking Isis. As the monster is destroyed, the Pharaoh, Hassan and Mana arrive. The Pharaoh has seen enough: He tells Hassan to stay here and protect the others, while he mounts his horse and departs to find Priest Seto. Back at the "Valley of the Kings", Yugi and his friends have entered the ancient tomb where Solomon Muto found the Millennium Puzzle originally. They cannot pass through walls here. Just like when Grandpa Muto came here, the place is still loaded with traps. Yugi and his friends must be careful. One by one, they get past all the traps (the "Needle-Spitting Snake Statues", the "Maze Across the Pit of Obscurity" and "The Monster Bridge"). As they reach the room where the Millennium Puzzle was stored, they seem to be at a dead end. However Joey casually leans against a pressure-sensitive panel on the wall and activates a secret door. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here.